1. Field of Invention:
The present invention relates to mixer machines typically used in ice cream parlors for developing a uniform, slurry texture to ingredients used in making malts and milk shakes.
2. Prior Art:
The typical process for preparing a milk shake or malt involves placement of ice cream in a container, along with a fluid such as milk and flavorings. These constituents are mixed by means of a malt machine which includes a shaft having a disk-like mixing element rotatably affixed at its end. The shaft is driven by an electric motor at high speed to develop a uniform suspension of the shake or malt ingredients.
Although the typical disk-like mixing member is configured to reduce the tendency of the beater to splash ingredients out of the container, spilled and spun off ingredients frequently fly beyond the container walls. Where the malt machine includes side walls around the mixing element, it is not uncommon for spun off ingredients to build up and cause an unsightly appearance. In addition to the poor aesthetics of malt machines coated with shake mix, bits of fruit or other condiments, such food fragments are of a health concern. For example, if such materials are not frequently cleaned free from the side walls of the malt machine, bacteria may form and possibly dislodge into a container of fresh shake ingredients.
Accordingly, what is needed is a shake machine which eliminates build up of ingredients at side wall surfaces and which enhances a clean and healthy mixing environment.